Harry Potter And The Serpent's Eye
by Ladii-Tears
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters they are all JK Rowling's.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the back seat of his uncle's car as it came to a halt behind a long line of other cars.

"Ruddy traffic," exclaimed Uncle Vernon from the driver's seat. "What in blazes is the hold-up?"

Aunt Petunia said something that Harry did not care to hear. His head was leaning against the window in the backseat, his thoughts drifting from Sirius to Dumbledore to Ginny, all the while listening to rain splash the roof of the car. He had just left Ron and Hermione at King's Cross Station and was making the all too familiar car trip back towards Surrey; back to Number Four Privet Drive, for what would be the last time in his life. It would be about a month before he would see Ron and Hermione again at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Almost a month before he would have to face Ginny again. His thoughts drifted back towards her and he sighed sadly as he stared out the window at the other motionless cars. This would be harder than he thought.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not, boy?" snapped Uncle Vernon, jostling Harry from his brooding state.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you," Harry replied honestly.

"I said, isn't that one of your lot?" Harry looked forward through the front windscreen and, sure enough, there was Nymphadora Tonks with her bubble-gum pink hair and leather boots, rushing from car to car and looking in the back seats of each.

"There you are, Harry," she cried, as she finally reached Uncle Vernon's car and opened the back door. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Harry moved swiftly out of the car, and was just about to ask what was going on when he glanced further down the highway. Cars were being thrown through the air with ease and Harry could see three or four of them on fire near the closest exit.

"Harry, come on," Tonks said again desperately. "We would have been here sooner had we been able to find your car quicker."

"Death Eaters?" asked Harry gravely, as he and Tonks hurried through the maze of cars.

"Naturally," she replied, sighing as she grabbed Harry's upper arm. "Ready for Side-Along? I know you can Apparate by yourself, but we can't afford a mistake."

"Sure, but where are we going?" asked Harry, looking at her quizzically.

"You're not going to like what I'm going tell you," she replied, trying to smile.

Sure enough, moments later Harry was staring at his aunt and uncle's house.

"What about them?" Harry asked. "They're still in danger."

"Not to worry, Harry, two teams of Aurors arrived just before we Apparated; they'll be fine, as will everyone else. From what little information we have it seems to be a mere coincidence that you were on that highway. It appears that it was a random attack," Tonks replied in her best Auror voice. She noticed Harry's depressed look, looked him in the eye, and smiled.

"I can't imagine why they'd be interested in you anyway."

At this, Harry smiled up at the young Auror.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you inside the house. At the very least, this should give you some time to yourself before your loving family returns."

"I can hardly wait," replied Harry sarcastically.

Tonks led Harry into the house and attempted to warm-up a bit of stew that was in the refrigerator but only succeeded in igniting the oven mitt that she was wearing. She didn't seem too put out and giggled as she said, "Maybe I'll just let Remus do the cooking for me."

Harry grinned at this and got up to warm the stew himself.

"Well you seem to have everything under control here, and it's high time I got back to the highway. See you soon, Harry," said Tonks, as she made her way to the front door.

"Can I ask you something, Tonks?" Harry asked as she neared the door.

"Anything," she replied.

"Would you have done what I did with Ginny?"

"Well, truthfully Harry, I myself would have been more interested in a man in the first place," replied Tonks cheekily.

"I meant…" started Harry but Tonks cut him off.

"I know what you meant, and no, I would not have," she stated simply.

"Thanks," replied Harry gloomily.

"Listen," said Tonks, putting a companionable arm on his shoulder. "What you did was extremely noble and intelligent…and a right bit stupid."

"Thanks again," said Harry smiling now.

"Don't worry, Harry, who knows what might happen when a slow love song begins to play at the wedding," she said and she kissed the top of his head and swept from the house. Harry sat back down at the kitchen table, thinking of what she said with a small smile tickling the edges of his face

It wasn't long before Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came trotting into the house, looking absolutely furious. Uncle Vernon strode to where Harry was sitting and looked down at him in disgust.

"If you ever endanger my family again, boy, it will be the last thing you ever do," he snarled menacingly.

Harry didn't feel up to fighting with his Uncle and without a word went to retrieve Hedwig and his trunk from the back of the Dursleys' car. He lugged his things up to his bedroom without a word to his relatives, flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

The weeks passed in a daze for Harry, the same thing, day in and day out, every day. After two weeks of loneliness at Privet Drive, with no outside contact from Ron, Hermione or anyone for that matter, Harry began to worry. He had things that he had to do; he needed to be prepared for his hunt for the remaining Horcruxes. He needed to prepare himself for the final battle with Voldemort. Yet here he sat, as June melted into July, alone, with no outside contact from his friends and not a word from the Order of the Phoenix. He had, of course, written countless letters to Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin and Mrs. Weasley and had received no reply from any of them.

It was on a warm night on the eighth of July that Harry would discover the answer to these strange events. As he sat at his desk staring out into the night sky he noticed a small flicker of light coming from the far end of Privet Drive. He focused his gaze at this light but did not see it again and he simply assumed that he was imagining things. But at that very moment there was a knock at the door. Harry sprinted from his bedroom to the stairs and reached the bottom as Uncle Vernon reached for the doorknob.

"Who could be calling now?" he said to himself but when he opened the door it was obvious who it was. Four redheads were standing at the Dursleys' front door all staring at Uncle Vernon as a purple vein appeared on his forehead.

"Harry!" cried Ron as he pushed passed Uncle Vernon and clapped Harry on his back. "We thought something happened to you, mate."

"Why would anything have happened to me, and why didn't you answer any of my letters?" Harry asked staring at his best friend.

"I did, we all did, mate," Ron replied gesturing to his family behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the Dursleys' hall and Harry saw them clearly for the first time. Mrs. Weasley had a worried frown on her face as she rushed forward and grabbed Harry.

"Oh, Harry dear, we thought…" but what exactly Mrs. Weasley thought would not come out of her. Instead she began to sob into Harry's shoulder.

"Err…nothing happened to me, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, really, I'm alive," Harry tried his best to comfort her but she continued to sob.

Molly dear, it's alright, come here," said Mr. Weasley, crossing the room past a still inaudible Vernon Dursley, grabbing his wife and gently smoothing her hair. When he moved, Harry caught sight of the fourth, much shorter, Weasley who had been standing behind her father.

Hi, Harry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood at the bottom of the staircase, staring at Ginny, her long scarlet hair blowing slightly from the wind coming through the open front door. The momentary silence shook Uncle Vernon from his reverie as he moved behind Ginny and shut the door with a snap.

"Why in the hell are you lot standing in my house in the dead of night?" Vernon demanded, glaring at Mr. Weasley.

"We are here because Harry hasn't returned any of our letters," replied Ginny, rounding on Uncle Vernon, "and do not speak that way in front of my mother!"

"Ginny, calm down," said Mr. Weasley quietly, steering his youngest child away from Uncle Vernon. "Please, Mr. Dursley, we don't mean to intrude but everyone has been so worried. No one has been able to contact Harry for the past two weeks."

"Mr. Weasley… I have been writing to you, to everyone, and I haven't received any letters in return," Harry said uncertainly, moving closer to where the Weasleys and his uncle were standing.

"But…" However, before Mr. Weasley could get out what he had to say, Harry saw Ron and Ginny striding into the living room and moving towards a small box that was resting on the sofa in clear view, pieces of parchment sticking out of every end.

"What the bloody hell is this?" yelled Ron, opening the box and pulling out a handful of parchment, which Harry could clearly see had his writing on the front.

"These are our letters, you…" cried Ginny as she drew her wand and pointed it squarely at Uncle Vernon's chest.

"Ginny!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, moving forward swiftly to stand in between her daughter and Uncle Vernon.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Dursley," said Mr. Weasley, as menacingly as Harry had ever heard.

"Look, I had to, I had to protect my family, just as you would have done," Uncle Vernon retorted defensively, moving away from Mr. Weasley. "He said if I didn't, then Petunia and Dudley would be in danger".

"Who?" asked Mr. Weasley. Uncle Vernon did not answer.

"Who?" said Harry angrily, moving forward.

"Do not speak to me like that, boy!" yelled Vernon, his face growing purple.

"I said, WHO?" cried Harry, now drawing his own wand. "If someone is threatening you, it's because of me. We all might be in danger here. You need to tell me what happened. Now!"

"You are in no danger, boy," said Uncle Vernon, waving his hand. "All we were asked to do was to steal all of the letters that your bloody bird brought you or carried off and to write on a stupid piece of paper that Harry Potter resides here."

Harry turned towards Mr. Weasley, horror struck, as a jet of green light ripped through the living room window and connected with the grandfather clock in the corner on the room, reducing it to splinters. Another beam crashed through the house, this time through the front door, and hit the front of the staircase, which erupted into flames. Harry instinctively grabbed Ginny and covered her with his body while Ron rushed to his side and dived on top of both of them. Two more jets of light burst through the front window, hitting the wall on the opposite side and blowing two massive holes into it. Then, with no warning, the flashes of light from the street stopped and the six occupants of the living room lay in dead silence.

"Do you suppose it's over?" asked Ron, poking his head up from his position covering Harry.

"Ron, get down!" cried Mr. Weasley but there was still no sign of movement from outside, nor was there any noise. Mr. Weasley stood up from his position covering both Mrs. Weasley and Uncle Vernon and moved cautiously towards the front door.

"Dad, be careful," cried Ginny from somewhere under Harry. Mr. Weasley reached the shattered front door and peered out. Harry could hear voices now, and movement from the front porch but he did not dare move.

"Arthur," said a familiar voice "is Harry alright?"

"He's fine, Kingsley," replied Mr. Weasley, relaxing his posture as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Charlie and Bill Weasley entered the Dursleys' front hall. "What happened?"

"From what we can tell, it was a small band of Death Eaters, three or four of them at the most, who Apparated directly in front of the house, fired four Killing Curses through the window and door and then Disapparated before we could engage them," replied Kingsley, shrugging slightly.

"Oh Ginny… Harry," cried Mrs. Weasley, hurrying towards them both. "You, you saved her, dear, sweet boy." Mrs. Weasley reached Harry and Ginny and engulfed them both in a massive hug.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine too, Mum, thanks," said Ron sarcastically, standing up, dusting himself off and receiving a reproachful look from his mother.

"Thanks, mate," said Harry, as he wiggled his way out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp. Ron gave him a 'don't mention it' shrug and continued dusting the soot and debris off his robes. Harry knew that Ron would die for him and while Harry hated to think about that, he was grateful all the same. Tonks and Kingsley said their goodbyes and walked back out of the house and Disapparated. Harry turned his attention back towards Ginny, who was fighting off her mother as she tried to stand up. Harry caught her gaze and she smiled at him. His heart leapt… maybe she doesn't hate me, he thought. Harry dwelled on this thought a moment until he heard shouting coming from the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Uncle Vernon had gone.

"HE HAS ENDANGERED MY FAMILY LONG ENOUGH!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, as Harry pushed the kitchen door open. Uncle Vernon was also brandishing the blender and waving it threateningly at Mr. Weasley.

"Please, Mr. Dursley…" tried Mr. Weasley, but it was Aunt Petunia who spoke up.

"Vernon's right, I think we've had just about enough of Lily and James Potter's mistake." Harry stood in the open doorway, his mouth open, staring at his aunt. Mistake?

"You absolute horse," cried Ginny, pushing roughly past Harry. "Densaugeo!" And just as Hermione's teeth had done almost three years ago, Aunt Petunia's front teeth began to rapidly enlarge. Harry was forced to stifle a laugh, as Uncle Vernon dropped the blender and rushed forward to help his wife whose face now very much resembled a chipmunk.

"Ginevra Weasley!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, rushing into the kitchen, followed closely by Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Ron, fighting back laughter; his smirk was quickly wiped off his face by the look he received from his mother.

"I cannot believe you, you're going to be in so much trouble. Underage magic, Ginevra!"

"Not necessarily, Molly," countered Mr. Weasley slowly. "We just have to act quickly. The only thing that the Ministry can detect is that magic was done inside this house. With enough luck, I can smooth it over so that it looks like one of us cast that spell. Let me send a quick owl to the Ministry." He swept from the room quickly.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure they don't talk, either," said Bill menacingly, as he moved closer to the Dursleys. His expression, matched with the scars on his face, made him a rather frightening figure. Aunt Petunia tried to make a noise of protest but failed, seeing as her two front teeth had now reached her collarbone.

"Bill," warned his mother sternly, and with that Bill stepped away from the Dursleys, smiling.

"Gotcha," he said, grinning, while Vernon backed further away from him, as if he was poisonous.

"Thank you, and Bill, will you please reverse that spell, her teeth will hit the floor before long," finished Mrs. Weasley, but she did not look too upset about Aunt Petunia's predicament. Bill complied and quickly muttered the countercurse. Mr. Weasley re-entered the kitchen and gave his wife a small nod.

"Good… and, young lady, no more magic," said Mrs. Weasley firmly. Ginny raised no argument.

"What about me, Mr. Weasley? Is it still safe for me, or anyone, here?" asked Harry.

"Can he come back with us, Dad?" asked Ron, quickly. Harry noticed Ginny put her head down slightly and move behind her mother. Maybe she does hate me.

"Well… Dumbledore didn't want him to leave Privet Drive, but it's clear that he's no safer here than he would be at the Burrow, and the wedding is in a week, so I suppose it should be alright."

Ron looked ready to respond but as he looked towards Ginny, who was now glowering at him, he fell silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, staring between brother and sister.

"Nothing," replied Ginny quickly and she swept out of the kitchen. No one said anything nor looked towards Harry.

"Come on, mate, I'll help you get your stuff ready," said Ron, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs together.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, once they reached his bedroom. Ron's ears reddened quickly.

"Nothing, didn't you hear Ginny?" replied Ron, trying to deflect the question. "Is this all of your stuff?"

"I'm not packing until you tell me what that was back there," replied Harry smiling. "It can't be that bad." Ron was silent for a moment or so, as he bent over Harry's trunk and threw a few robes into it.

"Well, don't tell Ginny I told you, she didn't want to hurt you, but… well… you broke up with her in the first place, right?" Harry nodded slowly, not catching on. "Well, she, um… well… found someone else."

"What!" cried Harry.

"Shh, quiet down, she'll hex me if she hears I told you," replied Ron, covering Harry's mouth with his hand.

"Who?" Harry asked, slightly less loudly.

"You think she'd tell me, Harry?" he said smiling. "She's been writing to Hermione ever since they started going out though," Ron added. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed. Well, he thought, she's nearly a grown women and she can date whomever she wants… why did I break up with her again?

"Come on, mate," said Ron consolingly. "I bet he's a real git though," he added with a smile. Harry and Ron packed the rest of Harry's things in uncomfortable silence, until he was sure he had everything. They carried the trunk together, with Hedwig's cage on top, down the stairs and set it in the living room, where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting. Ginny didn't look up at Harry once he and Ron had returned.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mr. Weasley enthusiastically, as he motioned towards the door.

"Wait a second, Mr. Weasley, I have to do something first," Harry said, walking into the kitchen where Uncle Vernon, a normal toothed Aunt Petunia and Dudley sat.

"What do you want?" said Vernon scathingly.

"I just wanted… wanted to… well, I wanted to say goodbye. Bye," Harry replied and he turned to leave.

"Wait."

Harry looked up and saw Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Say goodbye to him," said Mr. Weasley simply. Uncle Vernon glanced sideways at his wife with a look of utter disgust. It was quite clear that he would rather hang himself than say goodbye to Harry.

"Please, Mr. Weasley, it's really alright," Harry pleaded, however, Mr. Weasley held his hand up and stared expectantly at Uncle Vernon.

"Well… goodbye then," Vernon said difficulty, the vein on his forehead becoming more noticeable by the second.

"Thanks," replied Harry, and with that he strode confidently out of the Dursley's kitchen for, hopefully, the last time in his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron both lifted Harry's trunk and they set off into the night; Ginny next to Ron, with Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley surrounding the three youngest in a protective circle. They reached the middle of the street and Mr. Weasley held up a hand, indicating to them that it was time to stop.

"This spot is as good as any," he said. "Ginny, you grab hold of your mother's arm and Side-Along Apparate with her. Harry, Ron, neither of you has passed your test yet, so I think it would be safest if you grab hold of Bill and Charlie and Side-Along with them."

The Weasleys and Harry did as they were told, and within moments, Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling of Apparation as he and his trunk were planted firmly in front of the Burrow, his second favourite building in the world.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, as she and Ginny appeared next to Harry. "You didn't leave any lights on in the house, did you, dear?"

"No," replied Mr. Weasley. "I didn't," he added, drawing his wand. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys followed suit.

"I'll handle this," said Mr. Weasley, as they passed through the garden. He made his way to the front door, followed closely by Bill and Charlie. Mr. Weasley nudged the slightly ajar front door even wider and peeked inside. He let out a gasp.

"Err… perhaps we should come back later, Molly," he said, turning towards his wife with reddening ears.

"We live here," she replied shortly. But as she made her way past him he grabbed her arm.

"Molly, really we should just…" but Mrs. Weasley elbowed him out of the way, marched to the front door and kicked it wide open, so that everyone in the garden could see what was inside. There, in clear view, was Fred Weasley and a very pretty young woman engaged in very serious snogging on the Weasleys' sitting room sofa.

"MUM!" cried Fred, as he quickly covered himself and the young woman up. "You said you wouldn't be back till morning!"

All of the Weasley boys, Ginny, and Harry were all now doubled up in fits of laughter; Mr. Weasley looked apologetic and stared up at the night sky and Mrs. Weasley was looking daggers at Fred.

"Were you cold a moment ago, Fred?" asked Bill cheekily.

"Oh, shut it," replied Fred, as Mrs. Weasley entered the sitting room.

"Don't worry, Fred, I always knew you'd be the one to make Mum finally…crack," said Ginny, and then she to fell the ground in a fit of giggles. It was at that precise moment that George chose to come down the stairs, with an equally beautiful brunette at his side, wearing his father's robe.

"Done yet, Fred?" he asked, not noticing the others standing in the doorway. "I was about to tell Elizab…oh…Mum." He stopped dead in his tracks, staring open-mouthed at his family.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't worry," he said, moving towards his mother. "Fred and I cleaned all the dishes away after we had dinner."

"Why, you two," cried Mrs. Weasley, advancing towards them. Fred (still wearing a blanket), George and the two young girls were too quick for her and dodged her as they ran from the house.

"Nice to see you all," yelled Fred over his shoulder as the four of them Disapparated once they had gotten far enough away from the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley stood in the hall of her home, horror-struck, as everyone else, including Mr. Weasley, giggled uncontrollably.

"Come now, Molly," placated Mr. Weasley. "They're young."

"They were… were… fornicating in our house! Probably in our bed," she cried, and she sank onto the sofa. "Ah!" she cried quickly and jumped up from the sofa. At this point, Ron was howling, and both Ginny and Harry had tears streaming down their faces.

"Come on, Mum," said Ginny, through her laughter. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Mrs. Weasley didn't look like she thought it was as funny as Ginny did, and she gave her daughter a stern look before setting off into the kitchen.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and rolled her eyes making it seem, for a moment, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend again. Ginny, however, quickly followed her mother into the kitchen before Harry could even smile in return.

"Come, dears," she called, as she began setting the table. "I'll whip you up something quickly and then it's off to bed with the lot of you. It's getting late." They ate in silence, unless you included the shriek from Mrs. Weasley as she pulled what looked like one of the twins's socks out of the flour jar.

"Everyone, up to bed…now," she said, authoritatively as she cleared the table. "Harry, dear, I made up the other bed in Ron's room for you. Sleep well; it's good to see you again." She gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, once she released him from her grasp. "Goodnight." Harry, Ron and Ginny trooped up the stairs and reached Ron's room.

"Goodnight, Ginny," Ron called, as he opened his door.

"Goodnight… to both of you," she replied quickly, hurrying into her room without a look back.

"Sleep well, Ginny," Harry replied to her back, before following Ron into his room. He would not act like a child, he thought. He was going to be adult about this. It was he, Harry, who had broken up with her and it was he, Harry, who would have to deal with the repercussions of that, however bad they made him feel.

"Harry?" Ron called, as they both slide into their beds and turned out the light.

"Yeah?"

"We're not going back to Hogwarts, are we?"

"I'm not," Harry replied. "You shouldn't be stuck with my burden."

"I'm coming with you, mate. Hermione and I are with you until the end." Harry said nothing and merely smiled to himself in the darkness.

"Speaking of which, what about you and Hermione?" asked Harry, now grinning from ear to ear. He heard Ron's head hit the underside of the bunk.

"Err… umm… what umm… what do you mean?" he replied, his voice squeaking for the first time, that Harry had heard anyway, in the past couple of years.

"You know what I mean, mate, between you two, what's going on there?" Harry prompted again through the darkness. He never liked to talk about things like this to Ron, but it did help him get his mind off Ginny, which was better than nothing.

"Nothing," Ron replied, much too quickly.

"Is that a real nothing, or a Ginny nothing?" asked Harry, smirking to himself.

"A real one," said Ron, though he did not sound at all convinced.

"Alright, well, goodnight, mate," said Harry, rolling over on his side.

"Yeah… 'Night."

No matter what Ron said, Harry thought to himself, his two best friends did have feelings for each other and Harry would just have to wait and see what Bill and Fleur's wedding had in store.

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he sat up slightly, only to be grabbed by two arms and have a mane of brown, bushy hair hit him square in the face.

"It's so good to see you," Hermione said, releasing him from her grip and sitting down on the edge of his bed. "How have you been?"

"Spectacular, Hermione," replied Ron sleepily, from his bed. "He's only been attacked by Death Eaters twice."

"What?" she replied, nervously. "Were you on that highway the day we left Hogwarts? Oh, Harry. Where was the second attack?"

"At Privet Drive," Harry replied dryly. He did not want to talk about this. "My Uncle told the Death Eaters that I lived there. I suppose what he told them weakened the magic that protected me there. Not enough for them to enter the house itself, but obviously enough to cast about five Killing Curses and send them into the living room," he added angrily, getting up and walking to the bathroom. When he returned, he was met with the sound of Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"Why would Crookshanks have stolen your Special Award for Services to the School?" Hermione said acidly.

"Don't ask me," replied Ron angrily. "All I know is, it was on the dresser, right here, and now it's not."

"Ronald, the award is the same size as Crookshanks. How exactly do you think that he would have managed to steal it?" Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry held up his hands.

"Look, Hermione, you've been here for three minutes and you and Ron are already fighting. Ron, it would have been physically impossible for Crookshanks steal it. Did you look under your bed?" Ron reached under his bed and pulled out his award.

"Ah," said Ron sheepishly, "I've umm…found it. Sorry, Harry. Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him but quickly softened after an annoyed looked from Harry. Harry smiled at the pair of them.

"Now, if I have to listen to you two like this for the rest of the year, then you're not coming with me, and I mean that." He let a smile creep across his face. "Come on, I think I can smell breakfast, Ron."

"Wicked, I love breakfast!"

The three of them reached the kitchen in silence, where they found a very angry-looking Ginny, still in her pyjamas, and a busy Mrs. Weasley setting breakfast on the table.

"Stop making so much noise so early," said Ginny angrily to Ron, giving him a glare that reminded Harry very much of Mrs. Weasley.

"But it was her fau…" he began, pointing at Hermione, but quickly changed his tune. "Yeah, sorry, Ginny."

He gave Harry a look and a thumbs-up while Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance, rolled their eyes and mouthed something that sounded to Harry like boys.

They ate in silence for a few moments until the post owls arrived through the open window. A tawny owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione and she placed a few coins in the pouch on its leg.

"Anyone we know died?" Ron asked as he swallowed a piece of bacon.

"No, but oh… this is interesting," Hermione replied, opening the paper wider so that everyone could see. Harry looked at the article in the centre of the page.

HOGWARTS TO REMAIN OPEN

Even after the death of widely-respected Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will remain open, newly appointed Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said in a brief statement this morning. Half Giant, Rubeus Hagrid, will take over as Head of Gryffindor House, replacing Professor McGonagall, while Professor Horace Slughorn will take over as the Head of Slytherin, replacing Albus Dumbledore's murderer, Severus Snape.

Harry stared at the paper. He did not know what to think.

"Well, that's excellent," said Mrs. Weasley, from over Hermione's shoulder. "I didn't know what I was going to do with you two," indicating Ron and Ginny, "if they had closed Hogwarts. Not to mention you, Harry, dear." Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron fervently shook his head. Later, he mouthed and Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny looked between her three friends frowning.

"You'd better tell her soon, Harry," she whispered while her mother left the kitchen. It was the first time she said more than 'hello' or 'goodnight' to him. "She's going to be worried sick when you do, mind you. Not to mention how worried I'll be," she added, and she went back to her breakfast.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione share a smiling glance. No, Harry…he thought to himself, you broke up with her for a reason. She's with someone else now, anyway. With that uncomfortable thought in his mind, he rose from the table, cleared his dishes and stalked off into the living room without a word to his friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys prepare for Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding; Harry meets Ginny's new boyfriend (the slimy git); Harry learns a piece of very important information concerning Lord Voldemort.  
The days passed quickly as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny began to prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry still had not uncovered the name of Ginny's new boyfriend, but inside, he was itching to find out. Mrs. Weasley had the four of them set to various tasks, including de-gnoming the garden, which Hermione, with some encouragement from Ginny, learned to thoroughly enjoy. Ron and Hermione's bickering had somewhat subsided and they were much more careful to be pleasant to each other around Harry. This, however, came to a crashing halt on the day before the wedding. Harry had been helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny move tables and chairs out into the garden, where Ron and Hermione were supposed to be setting up one of the tents. To Harry's surprise, however, when he, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny reached the garden they could hear raised voices.

"What do you mean, Vicky's coming to the wedding?" roared Ron.

"Do not call him Vicky," Hermione retorted angrily. "And of course he's coming to the wedding. He's good friends with Fleur, and he's good friends with me as well!"

"Good friends! Good friends! Oh, of course, good friends. If you two are only good friends, then I'm a dung beetle!" And with that, he stormed off into the house, his ears as red as a beet.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one," said Hermione angrily to his back. She lowered her arms to her side and sank into a chair in defeat, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Ginny rushed over to console her, while Mrs. Weasley and Harry looked anxiously at each other.

"He's a great, insensitive git, Hermione," said Ginny. "Don't worry about him." Hermione nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm fine, thanks, Ginny," she said, giving Ginny a brief hug. "Now, let's get to work on this tent." Harry smiled at her.

"All right there, Hermione?" he asked, helping her with the tent as well. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, giving him a small, toothy smile.

After a while, with the tent not looking very good despite the use of magic, Ron came trotting out of the house with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Harry saw Ginny stand up and march over to Ron and kick him squarely in the shin.

"Oi, what was that for?" he yelled angrily, hopping up and down on his other leg. Harry fought very hard to stifle a giggle.

"You know what that was for," replied Ginny, giving him a glaring stare and turning back towards Hermione.

"Well, thanks," he said angrily, still rubbing his shin as he turned towards Harry. "I'm supposed to come and get you, Harry, come on."

Harry looked quizzically at his best friend but followed him into the house, leaving Hermione and Ginny to finish with the tent.

"What's up?" asked Harry, catching up with Ron as they entered the kitchen.

"Mum wanted me to wash the dishes, and I didn't want to do it alone," he said sombrely.

"Oh, yeah, of course I'll help. It shouldn't be too hard, I just can't use magic yet," Harry replied grabbing a dish and scrubbing it.

"Thanks," said Ron.

Harry looked up at him with a look of interest. He had a feeling that Ron had something on his mind and that Ron wanted to share it, but Harry did not press him. He merely waited patiently.

"I really made a fool of myself, didn't I?" Ron finally said, grinning slightly.

"Well, a bit, yeah," replied Harry, smiling at his friend in return.

Ron, however, did not respond and continued to wash the dishes in silence. Harry, again, did not push Ron and, instead, went back to the dishes as well.

"I don't know why we fight so much," Ron said after a few more minutes of quiet cleaning.

"Have you ever tried to talk to her about it?" Harry offered.

"Are you mental?" Ron said, letting out a sharp laugh. "We get along all right sometimes. I mean, whenever we had prefect duty at night together we always ended up having a good time… laughing and joking around and all. Well, it was mostly me doing the laughing and joking, but still, I don't know."

He looked somewhat defeated.

"It'll be all right, mate," Harry said, clapping him on the shoulder and grinning. "I mean, both of you have been friends for a long time and I've always thought you two would be good together."

Ron fumbled with the plate he was washing and it shattered on the floor.

"Shit."

"Ronald Weasley!" cried Mrs. Weasley, coming into the room and using her wand to clean up the pieces of porcelain. "Watch your language… and be careful!"

Ron mumbled angrily behind his mother's back, but did not say anything else to Harry about Hermione. In truth, Harry knew that both Ron and Hermione had always had feelings for one another and if they just accepted that, it would be good for both of them. He thought, especially after last year's fiasco with Lavender, that it would have been easy for Ron to finally tell Hermione how he felt. It was quite clear, to Harry anyway, that Hermione had liked Ron for years but it was not his place to say anything. Now, Ginny… if only that was as simple.

That night, many members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at the Burrow, including Remus and Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Fleur, and all of the Weasleys, except Percy of course. The twins had entered the house cautiously, but it seemed, to Harry at least, that Mr. Weasley must have talked to Mrs. Weasley and calmed her down, because she said nothing to the twins as they sat down at the outside dinner table.

"This is delicious, Molly," said Lupin, sipping some of the warm soup that Mrs. Weasley had made. Lupin looked haggard and tired as usual, and even more of his brown hair had been prematurely greyed. He did, however, look much happier now that he was with Tonks and this pleased Harry quite a lot. Tonks, today, was sporting bright orange hair that fell just below her shoulders and a vivid yellow t-shirt that made it hard for anyone to look at her for more than a few seconds. If they did, there was a good chance that they would go momentarily blind. She was talking hurriedly to Hermione and Ginny and making them giggle uncontrollably, as usual.

"Thank you, Remus," said Molly as she ladled more soup into his bowl. "You need to eat more, you look thin."

He merely smiled in return and took a bite of some of the warm bread that Mrs. Weasley had made as well. Ron was talking to Charlie and the twins, all of them with large smiles plastered across their faces; Mad-Eye and McGonagall had joined in the conversation that Lupin had been having with Mr. Weasley and Hagrid about werewolf movements. Lupin had explained that, while he could not continue his work as a spy now that Snape had surely blown his cover, he had still convinced other werewolves to join their cause and he was now relying on them for information. Bill and Fleur, meanwhile, were sitting on the end of the table and engaging in some serious snogging, while receiving threatening looks from Mrs. Weasley all the while. Harry sat quietly for most of the dinner, enjoying the company of everyone that he considered to be his family. It was during dessert, however, that Harry began to feel uncomfortable.

A tall, well-built, very handsome boy with sleek, black hair had entered the garden where everyone was eating and he approached the table very cautiously.

"Ahh, Davey, it's been too long," said Mrs. Weasley quickly, getting up and Conjuring a chair for him. "Please do sit down. Ginny told us you might be stopping by. It's truly a pleasure to see you again."

Mrs. Weasley placed his chair in between Ginny's and Hermione's as he went around and exchanged pleasantries. Harry was fuming on the inside. He could see that this Davey was taller, more muscled, and better-looking than he was and that Ginny really must care for him, for she had given him a hug and was now showing him off to everyone around the table. Hermione had blushed the minute Ginny introduced her to Davey, much to the dismay of Ron, and Tonks nearly fell out of her chair when Ginny snuck Davey up on her. If it weren't for Lupin's quick reflexes she certainly would have fallen. He raised his eyebrows at Tonks after putting her chair back in place but she smiled warmly at him and kissed him on the forehead. Harry did not want Ginny to bring Davey over to where he was sitting and thankfully she did not.

He did notice, however, that not everyone was quite so taken with Davey. From the way that Mrs. Weasley had greeted him, Harry assumed that Davey had met the Weasleys before. Fred and George were staring at him with a smirk. They caught Harry's eye and winked. Harry also noticed that Bill and Charlie were not quite so thrilled that Davey had arrived… but neither was as upset as Ron. Ron looked like he wanted to hit Davey, and, as far as Harry was concerned, he wouldn't mind that in the least.

"You'll be at the wedding tomorrow, I trust, won't you, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly to Davey. That's how she talks to me, Harry thought to himself.

"I'd be delighted to, Mrs. Weasley. I don't want to impose, though," he said, smiling towards her.

"No, it's not a problem, dear. The more the merrier."

Harry looked up from his chocolate gateau and caught Ron's eye. Ron dropped his angry demeanour and gave Harry a sympathetic look before going back to devouring his own cake. Harry looked further down the table and caught Lupin's eye. Lupin gave him a very knowing look and a small wink. Harry then looked towards Hermione, who had been trying to catch his eye. Come on, she mouthed and she excused herself from the table, taking her plate inside the house. Harry quickly followed suit and they both sat on what Ron now called 'Fred's Sofa'.

"You do know what happened here, don't you, Hermione?" said Harry cheekily.

"Sadly, it was the first thing Ron felt the need to tell me," she replied, looking up at him and letting out a small laugh.

"Speaking of which…" Harry began, but the look Hermione gave him made him fall silent.

"We're not talking about Ron, we're talking about you," she said firmly. "How do you feel?"

"Well, Hermione, how would you feel?"

"Not very good," she said. "Probably hurt, sad, a little angry and definitely jealous," she added, smiling.

"Well then, why did you have to ask the question?" said Harry irritably, getting up and pacing a bit.

"Do you still have feelings for her, Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what his response would be. Harry said nothing but he was sure she took that as a 'yes'.

"But there's nothing I can do about it, Hermione. You saw her; you saw how happy she is with Davey."

Hermione giggled a little and Harry gave her an angry look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but now you do sound like Ron."

This got a smile from Harry, and Hermione gladly returned it. They got up and returned to the dinner table in silence, where, by the sound of it, Davey had just told a very funny joke. The twins, Harry was happy to see, did not seem to think that the joke was very funny, and he gave them a quick smile that they returned knowingly.

"Have something to eat, won't you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Davey. Davey tried to refuse but it seemed Mrs. Weasley had already decided that he needed to eat something.

"Would you please pass the pie, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley said.

This seemed to be exactly what the twins were waiting for, and Harry was sure that if Mrs. Weasley hadn't had three glasses of wine she would not have trusted Fred to pass her anything. Harry saw Fred slip something deep into the pie before passing it to his mother, who had not noticed. She cut Davey a generous piece and handed it to him on a plate.

To the twins' and Harry's delight, Davey took a bite and immediately turned into a large, feather-covered canary. Harry, Ron and the twins had to stifle a laugh, as did, to Harry's surprise, Lupin and Mr. Weasley.

"Oh… oops," Fred said, feigning worry. "I must have dropped our canary cream pill in there by mistake. Sorry."

Ginny looked absolutely furious, as did Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Davey, I'm so sorry," Ginny said, trying to catch Davey, who, in canary form, began running around wildly on the ground.

"Put him back right now!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed angrily.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, drew his wand and flicked it under the table, toward the frantic canary. A jet of yellow light left Fred's wand, and a second later, a disheveled-looking Davey crawled out from underneath the dinner table.

Ginny was fuming, but it was Mrs. Weasley who tried to calm the situation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, helping Davey to his feet. "I'm sure it was a complete accident… right, Fred?"

"Oh, of course," Fred said, "I'm dreadfully sorry, Davey."

Harry could see him crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Oh, yes… not a problem," Davey replied, flattening his hair and brushing the mud off of his shoulder.

After what turned out to be a rather pleasant dinner, which Harry did not enjoy, it was time for Davey to go. Ginny walked him to the edge of the garden where Harry was surprised to see her give him a kiss on the cheek instead of the lips. Hmm… he thought to himself.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something, Harry," said Moody, once Ginny had returned to the table. Mad-Eye gave Lupin and Mr. Weasley a knowing glance and motioned for Harry to come inside.

"Can we come too?" asked Ron, standing up and motioning to himself and Hermione. Mr. Weasley shook his head and, along with Lupin, followed Mad-Eye and Harry into the house.

"Arthur, what's going on?" his wife called before he reached the house, yet he did not answer. The four of them made their way into Mr. Weasley's office (which happened to be a converted water closet) and each of them grabbed a chair.

"I have to ask you something, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, looking into the young man's eyes. "You're not going back to Hogwarts, are you?"

Harry said nothing at first and then looked up at him and shook his head.

"That's what we thought," Mr. Weasley said, looking between Lupin and Mad-Eye.

"Did Albus give you something to do, a quest of some kind?" asked Moody, his magical eye staring fixedly at Harry.

"In a way, yes," Harry answered, not looking at anyone in particular.

"We can help you, Harry," said Lupin, looking concerned. "We're not going to make you tell us where you're going, but at least let us help you."

"I can't," Harry responded. "I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone."

Lupin nodded and held up a hand, as Mad-Eye was about to say something.

"Are Ron and Hermione going with you?" he asked calmly, as if he already knew the answer. At this, Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley.

"I tried to tell them that they couldn't… but… they insisted, and frankly, I need them," Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley, however, did not seem angry.

"We thought as much, Harry. Ron and Hermione are both adults and they would follow you to the ends of the earth, I know it," Mr. Weasley replied. "But I don't think Molly will be so understanding, and it is not my place to tell her." He looked at Harry and Harry nodded.

"When do you plan to leave?" asked Mad-Eye.

"Not until after my birthday. It wouldn't make much sense to set off before then," Harry replied.

"That's not too far from now, Harry," said Lupin, trying to look the young man in the eyes.

Harry remained silent and kept his head down. He had already dragged Ron and Hermione into this. He was not going to allow anyone else, including Mr. Weasley or Lupin, to be put in any more danger.

"I have to do this," said Harry stoically.

"The prophecy?" asked Lupin, again as if he already knew what the answer was.

Harry knew that the only other person who knew of the prophecy, besides himself, was Dumbledore. Nonetheless, Harry nodded affirmatively to Lupin's question. Harry heard Mad-Eye begin to speak, but again Lupin held up his hand.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling us, Harry, then we won't make you. We can help, though," Lupin said with a slight frown.

"I know," replied Harry, looking away from everyone again and staring at his trainers.

"That's not why we needed to talk to you, though," said Mad-Eye roughly. "We knew you were getting ready for something like this, and there's something you need to know."

Harry looked up from the floor.

"Lord Voldemort has obtained the Serpent's Eye," began Lupin gravely.

"What's the…?"

"The Serpent's Eye," said Moody, cutting Harry off, "is the sister gem of the Sorcerer's Stone. I hear that you are quite familiar with that," he added with a grave smile.

Harry nodded.

"The Serpent's Eye," continued Moody, "possesses many of the same powers as the Sorcerer's Stone. It is, however, used in quite a different manner."

"The Serpent's Eye can be used to revive a person who has been killed," said Lupin. "Not someone who has been dead for any long stretch of time, Harry," noticing Harry's brightening face. "No, for the Serpent's Eye to revive you, the potion that it is used to create must be administered within seven minutes of your death." When Lupin mentioned seven, Harry could have sworn he saw Lupin wink at him but he concluded that he must have imagined it.

"As we said, it has been brought to our attention, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "that Lord Voldemort has acquired the Serpent's Eye and, with it, we are sure he has begun to concoct the Draught of Life, the opposite to the Draught of Living Death, in that the Draught of Life, if administered within seven minutes, will bring one back to life, while the Draught of Living Death will put the drinker in a deep sleep."

"If you are to confront and defeat Lord Voldemort, then you must make sure that he does not have the Draught of Life with him, or the Serpent's Eye for that matter," said Mad-Eye.

So, he had to destroy the five remaining Horcruxes and steal the Serpent's Eye before attacking Voldemort, Harry thought to himself. This was becoming impossible.

"How long does it take to brew the Draught of Life?" Harry asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Seven months," answered Lupin with emphasis, again, on the word seven.

"Do we know when Voldemort got the Serpent's Eye?"

"From all accounts," said Lupin, "it was within the past week."

Harry nodded.

"So, I have seven months to steal the Serpent's Eye back?" asked Harry, looking for clarification.

"Yes… or you must make sure that during your final confrontation, Lord Voldemort does not have access to the Draught of Life," answered Mr. Weasley, a grim look on his face.

Harry nodded affirmatively again and stood up.

"We can help you, Harry," said Lupin, again looking concerned.

"Before the end, I have a feeling I might need your help," replied Harry, looking at Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody in turn.

With that, Harry walked out of the room and up the stairs into his bedroom where he heard Ron's loud snores. He went to his bed, collapsed on it and fell into a very deep sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bill and Fleur's wedding (if you couldn't gather that from the chapter title lol), a very famous International Quidditch player also returns.

Harry was awoken the next morning by Ron and Hermione whispering in the corner of his room.

"We'll have to ask him when he wakes up," whispered Hermione.

"He'll tell us when he's ready, trust me, Hermione," whispered Ron angrily, reaching for a tray of food Hermione was holding, grabbing a piece of bacon, and stuffing it in his mouth.

"What will I tell you when I'm ready, and is that my bacon you're eating?" said Harry, sitting up in his bed.

Hermione hit Ron in the stomach, causing him to drop the bacon out of his mouth, and then carried the tray of food over to Harry.

"Sorry, mate," said Ron, rubbing his stomach, "you slept past breakfast and Mum wanted us to bring that up for you."

"Yes, but not eat half of it on the way up," replied Hermione angrily, throwing Ron an evil look.

"Would you two give it a rest?" said Harry, taking a bite of his muffin.

Both of his friends muttered something that sounded like 'sorry' and each sat down, Ron on his bed and Hermione on the edge of Harry's.

"How late did I sleep?" asked Harry, taking a sip of chilled pumpkin juice.

"It's almost noon, mate," said Ron, glancing nervously over at Hermione. She gave him a small nod in return.

"Umm, Harry…" began Hermione but Harry cut her off. He did not want to share what he heard last night just yet.

"Where is everyone else?"

Hermione looked slightly defeated but answered his question nonetheless.

"Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Charlie are downstairs, getting everything ready for the party. Tonks is at work. Lupin, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley and the twins have been gone since before I got up, I don't know where they went, and McGonagall left last night right after you went inside. Where did you and…"

"You left out Ginny," Harry said, deliberately cutting her off again.

"Oh, well…" she turned a shade of pink and gave Ron another look. "She and Davey have gone off somewhere," she said hastily.

"He's an ugly, old git, you know that," said Ron, grabbing another piece of Harry's bacon.

"Ron…" Hermione began threateningly, "well, yes, I suppose you're right."

She smiled at him and grabbed the end of his bacon, breaking it in half, and ate it. Ron didn't say anything, but a strangely happy looked was plastered across his face.

"Harry," Hermione began again cautiously. "What did you talk about last night?"

Harry didn't think that he could put it off any longer so he told his two friends about the Serpent's Eye and what he talked about with Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Moody the previous night.

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron, once Harry had finished telling his tale. "I bet Snape's helping him brew the potion."

Harry nodded in agreement and looked towards Hermione to get her point of view. She had a glazed look across her face. She seemed to notice that she was under Harry's gaze and quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"Well," she said, "it's just one more thing that we'll have to do."

"How, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Something as important as the Serpent's Eye will be under heavy guard by Death Eaters. I'd be willing to bet that Voldemort's not going to let it out of his sight."

"Well, like you said, we don't necessarily have to get hold of the stone. It would make it much easier, but as long as we, somehow, prevent someone from administering the Draught of Life to Voldemort for seven minutes after he has died then it wouldn't matter if he had the potion or not," Hermione replied, a pensive look on her face. "I do think you should tell someone what we're going to do, Harry. I mean, I know Mr. Weasley or Lupin would both be willing to help us."

"I know, Hermione, but I can't endanger any one else," replied Harry. "I'm still not comfortable with you two coming with me."

"Oh, now don't start that again, mate," said Ron quickly. "We're with you until the end, right, Hermione?"

"Until the end," she agreed and the three of them carried Harry's tray down the stairs together, smiling.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the afternoon with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley, decorating and putting the finishing touches on the garden for the wedding that evening.

"'Ow do you 'zink my 'air will look like 'zis?" asked Fleur to Hermione, moving her hair around with her hands. "Er… maybe Ginny would be more suited to help you with that, Fleur," Hermione replied while Harry and Ron shared a grin.

"Where is she, anyway?" said Ron, looking towards the front of the house. "How long has she been gone?"

"A while now, I think," said Mrs. Weasley, glancing sideways at Harry.

"Well, I don't like that Davey," said Ron. "He seems a bit — I don't know — off."

Harry didn't give any sign of it, but he agreed with Ron and was glad that Ron had voiced his opinion. Harry was sure that Hermione was about to say something but she didn't. Maybe those two have finally stopped bickering, thought Harry.

"I'm going to go and look for her," said Ron, after another half an hour of placing balloons and setting up tables around the newly constructed tent.

"She's fine, Ron, honestly. Leave her be," said Hermione, blowing up five balloons at once with her wand and levitating them so that they hung just above the opening to the tent.

"I'm telling you, that boy is…" Ron began, but Hermione angrily grabbed his arm above the elbow and pulled him away from everyone else.

"Those two!" exclaimed Charlie, smiling and levitating some more balloons above the tent.

Ron and Hermione returned a moment later, and Ron looked as if he'd reached some sort of giant epiphany. Mrs. Weasley gave him a knowing look and they went back to work. The sun had begun to lower on the horizon before Ginny, finally, trooped back towards the house.

"Hello, all," she called before sliding into the house, presumably to get ready for the wedding.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley, do you think I could be excused to get ready as well?" asked Hermione, once she finished blowing up all her balloons and using a sticking charm to attach them to the now clothed table.

"Yes, of course dear, I'll join you," replied Mrs. Weasley, and both she and Hermione walked back towards the house together.

"I 'zink I will go and get ready as well, my dear, au revoir," said Fleur, kissing Bill on the cheek and following Hermione and Mrs. Weasley into the house.

"You boys should get ready as well," called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen window.

"Mum, we've got two hours," cried Ron indignantly, "we don't have to get ready for at least another — well — two hours."

This got a laugh out of the other Weasleys and Harry. They passed the time by throwing a spare Quaffle around and rolling around in the grass; all in all they had a lot of fun. Throwing the Quaffle, however, made Harry's heart ache for Quidditch, especially now that he knew he had already played his last game for Hogwarts. He lost some of the giddiness he was experiencing after this revelation. However, Lupin, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley and the twins soon arrived with a pleasant surprise.

"Fireworks!" exclaimed Ron, as Fred let off a large rocket into the sky, creating a shower of red and gold sparks. "Wicked!"

"And this, Harry, is for you," said Lupin, smiling and handing Harry a leather-bound notebook.

Harry looked at it with interest and opened it to the first page to see that it was blank. Harry flipped through the other pages and saw that they were all blank.

"This wouldn't be a diary would it?" asked Harry teasingly, "I've had bad experiences with those."

"Trust me, Harry, it's not that kind of diary," replied Lupin, smiling. "On your quest," he said more quietly, "if there's anything you might need to write down this would help. It's charmed somewhat like the Marauder's Map, simply tap it three times to reveal what you've written and tap it three more to make it blank again. It will only work with yours, Ron's or Hermione's wand."

"Thanks, this will be really useful," said Harry enthusiastically.

He and Lupin walked into the house, leaving the Weasleys and Hagrid outside with the fireworks.

"Your mother had one that was very similar which she would take notes in," Lupin said as he removed his travelling cloak and poured himself a small cup of tea, "James and Sirius would always steal it, at least once a week, and it would drive poor Lily crazy," he added chuckling.

Harry always enjoyed these small travels back into his parents' past. Lupin poured Harry a cup of tea and Harry took a seat at the kitchen table, letting his thoughts drift to his parents.

A few moments later, Tonks came in through the front door followed, closely by Viktor Krum.

"Hello, luv," said Tonks, kissing Lupin on the cheek and then moving over to Harry and kissing his cheek as well, "Look who I found."

Krum moved into the kitchen and Harry greeted him warmly.

"How are you, Viktor?"

"I am not bad," replied Krum slowly. "I have improved my English, no?"

"Very much so," said Harry, smiling as he introduced Krum to Lupin and to Bill and Charlie who had just walked in from the garden. The six of them conversed happily for a few minutes before Tonks startled them all.

"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, staring at spot behind Harry's head. "Do I get to look like that too?"

Harry turned and looked up the stairs where Tonks was staring and his jaw dropped. Hermione and Ginny, both wearing matching dresses of brilliant gold, were both more beautiful than Harry had ever seen them. Harry's eyes lingered on Ginny much longer than he had intended them to and he sincerely hoped she didn't notice. He smiled at Hermione and she gave him a quick wink.

"Her-my-o-nee," said Viktor, staring at her much the same way that Harry had stared at Ginny.

"Hello, Viktor," she said once she reached the bottom of the stairs. It was at that inopportune moment that Ron, his father and the twins decided to enter the kitchen. Ron took one look at Hermione and slipped on the rug. He would have toppled over had it not been for his father, who caught him.

"Wow!" said Fred, staring between Hermione and his younger sister, "what have you two done with Hermione and Ginny?"

"You said it, bro," said George, with much the same expression as his twin.

Ron said nothing and swept by both the girls without a word, making sure to bang roughly into Krum on his way past. Hermione turned her hurt eyes towards Harry who smiled sympathetically. Ginny opened her mouth to yell after her brother but Davey chose that moment to enter the house as well. He was wearing spectacular robes of glistening blue that matched perfectly (of course) with Ginny's bridesmaid dress.

"I have to get ready," said Harry automatically and he rushed up the stairs before anyone could say anything. He reached his and Ron's room and opened the door to find Ron punching a pillow rhythmically.

"You alright, mate?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded silently, grabbed his dress robes and stalked off into the bathroom to change. Harry changed into his robes in the room quickly and waited patiently for Ron finish. In a way, he thought, he knew exactly how Ron was feeling. Harry knew Ron had feelings for Hermione, ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and yet Hermione was downstairs, looking breathtaking, with another man. Ron skulked out of the bathroom wearing his new dress robes, which were a massive improvement from the frilly ones he had worn during their fourth year. Harry did notice, however, that Ron's robes looked nowhere near as good as Krum's.

"Those are better than the old ones, wouldn't you say mate?" said Harry trying, to cheer Ron up.

"I suppose so," he said quietly. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and they made their way back downstairs and out into the garden. Harry saw several old faces in the large crowd, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's younger sister, who came over and greeted Harry with a kiss), and even Professors Flitwick and Slughorn, who was dressed in robes of deep magenta. Harry and Ron went over to each of them a spoke for a few moments, exchanging pleasantries. Harry noticed that Ron was craning his neck, looking for Hermione, but he was unsuccessful in finding her.

"Reckon we should sit down and get ready for dinner?" asked Harry, after a few minutes of walking around and talking with old friends.

"Might as well," he replied. "Where in the hell is Hermione?"

Harry looked around in search of his friend but didn't see her either. So far, Harry was not enjoying himself. Harry eventually spotted Hermione sitting at a table with Krum, Ginny, Davey, Lupin and Tonks. Hermione gave him an excited wave that he did not return with quite as much fervour. Lupin caught his eye as well and excused himself from where he was sitting. Lupin made his way over to Harry and Ron and sat down next to Harry.

"You don't look like you're having much fun, Harry," he said.

"Was it that obvious?" Harry said, a little more impolitely than he had intended "Sorry, I just…" his voice trailed off and he glanced over at Ginny again.

"She misses you too, Harry," said Lupin, staring at the young man's face. "More than you may know."

"Is that why she refuses to speak to me?" Harry replied frowning.

"I think tonight is as good night as any for us to try Firewhisky," said Ron, more to himself than to Harry and Lupin.

He turned around in his chair and looked towards the bar — he seemed hopeful.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Ron," said Lupin, chuckling to himself. "Something tells me Molly wouldn't approve of that."

With that, Lupin gave both Harry and Ron a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and went back to his table.

"Why so down, you two?" said Fred, coming over and taking Lupin's now empty seat.

"Yeah, you two look about as happy as Mum did the night she found us with our very lovely lady friends," added George, kneeling in between Harry and Ron.

"Nothing," Harry and Ron said angrily and surprisingly in sync.

"All right, don't get your knickers in a twist," said George as he and Fred jumped up.

"Lighten up, will you?" added Fred over his shoulder and the twins disappeared from sight.

"Really helpful, those two," said Ron sarcastically, still staring fixedly at Hermione, who seemed to be truly enjoying herself.

Finally, most of the guests sat down at their respective tables. Harry and Ron were joined by Kingsley and Charlie as well as Flitwick and McGonagall. Harry and Ron carried on a rather pleasant conversation with Kingsley and Charlie about Quidditch that Harry wished could have continued. It was soon time, however, for the ceremony.

Harry, having never been to a wizard wedding, was genuinely interested in how the ceremony was performed. It was rather normal, he thought. An appointed Ministry official stood up and did his bit about what marriage was. Fleur and Bill each exchanged vows that they had written (Ron was overcome with fits of laughter when Bill was delivering his vows, which earned Ron a very reproachful look from Professor McGonagall), and then the two exchanged rings and were married. After Bill had kissed Fleur, a little too fervently by the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, he and his new bride walked to the centre of the dance floor and everyone quieted down.

The band, which Harry thought must have materialized from out of thin air, began playing a very slow song. Bill and Fleur danced together while everyone watched, smiling. Harry had a hard time paying attention and, instead, he tried to catch a small fly that was buzzing around.

Finally, the song ended and everyone began clapping for the newlyweds. Bill held up his hands in thanks and then said with a smile,

"Who else is ready to dance"

"Not me," whispered Ron as he slumped down in his chair after seeing Krum escort Hermione onto the dance floor.

"Me either," replied Harry as he watched Davey do the same with Ginny.

After only two rather faced-passed songs, however, Hermione came striding over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and looked squarely at Ron, her cheeks a light shade of pink. Ron looked like he was getting ready to yell at her, and frankly, Harry wasn't going to stop him. What Hermione did say, however, surprised both of them.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked innocently, shuffling her feet slightly.

Ron seemed to be at a loss for words. When he found his voice again, it came out a little squeaky.

"Wouldn't… umm… wouldn't you rather dance with Vicky? It looked as if you were having a pretty good time," he said sourly.

"No, I'd rather dance with you — but if you want me to go back and dance with him…" she said, turning around.

"No, wait, Hermione. I'd umm… I'd like very much to dance with you."

She smiled at him and helped Ron off his feet. Harry gave Ron and encouraging push and his two best friends were off on the dance floor. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable at first, but he settled down eventually and it seemed he was rather enjoying himself. Harry then sat there, alone, watching Ginny dance happily — and far too closely for his liking — with Davey, who he was beginning to loathe entirely. Harry noticed Lupin and Tonks standing by the makeshift bar off to the side and decided to go join them.

"Wotcher, Harry," yelled Tonks, waving, from across the garden. Harry waved back meekly and reached them within seconds.

"Hi, Tonks," he said lamely.

"I told you that you made a mistake, didn't I?" she said, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks… now I feel much better," said Harry sarcastically, as Lupin handed him a glass of Butterbeer from the barman.Harry glanced up to thank Lupin and he saw him give Tonks a small nod.

"Come on, Harry," Tonks said, grabbing his elbow. "You need to dance."

"But I don't want…" he began; however, Tonks was dragging him forcefully to the dance floor until they were in the centre of it.

"There, isn't that better, Harry?" she asked, smiling as she began to dance.

"Not much," he replied quietly, but he began to dance as well.

As the first song ended, Tonks twirled Harry around in an impressive manoeuvre that landed him right in front of Ginny. It seemed Davey had done the exact same manoeuvre as Tonks because Ginny seemed a little wobbly as well. Harry stood silent for a moment and then he heard the music slow down considerably and everyone seemed to draw each other close. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do; Tonks and Davey were both smiling triumphantly, as Lupin made his way over to Tonks' side.

"I see it worked quite well," he said, reaching Tonks.

"Told you it would — now you owe me five galleons. Come on, I'll knock it down to four if you dance with me."

And with that, Lupin and Tonks drew in close to each other and began to slow dance. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder, for a moment, and laughed out loud at the sight of Ron and Hermione trying to figure out what to do with their hands. He then looked at Davey, who gave him a small wink and then turned on his heels and walked towards the bar. Harry's eyes then locked back onto Ginny, who was still standing in front of him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure," Harry replied, his heart in his throat. She really looked beautiful.

They held onto one another and danced to the song without speaking. Harry couldn't help thinking just how perfectly she fit in his arms. Finally, as the song ended, Ginny looked up at him.

"Fancy a walk?" she asked, in another sheepish voice.

"Yeah," Harry replied lamely.

They walked off the dance floor, out of the garden and down the road leading up to the Burrow.

"Are you sure Davey won't miss you?" asked Harry, more angrily than he wanted to. "Sorry," he added.

At this Ginny began to giggle a little and then she burst into all out laughter and it was a few moments before she finally calmed down. Harry was staring at her — completely dumbstruck.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly annoyed now.

"Oh, Harry, he's our neighbour," she confessed, and then fell into more fits of giggles.

"Your neighbour… well… what's so funny about that?"

"Our gay neighbour, Harry," she replied, through her laughter. "I've known him for years, Davey Fawcett. He's such a sweet boy too. I'm sure you've seen him at school; his sister is in your year and he's in my year, in Ravenclaw. I met him the year before I went to Hogwarts. I was alone with just Mum and Dad and I needed someone my age to keep me company and that's how I met Davey. Before you got here, I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend so that… well… to get you to decide for yourself whether or not you still had feelings for me and he happily agreed."

Harry slowly began to understand.

"Did everyone know?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she said, "it was Hermione's idea. I had been writing to her about it all summer."

"Even Ron knew?"

"Well not at first, he'd never met Davey before either, but I think Hermione told me she got upset with Ron and finally told him."

That must've been what Hermione told Ron when she pulled him aside earlier in the day, Harry thought.

"You did all this to find out if I still liked you or not?" asked Harry after a minute or so. "Wasn't that obvious? Of course I still liked you… I just didn't want to put you in harm's way. Now… well, I realize that… you're already in harm's way. I need you in my life."

Ginny looked like she was about to cry and Harry moved in close to her and hugged her.

"Why didn't you just ask me how I felt?" Harry asked, rubbing her back.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have lied and said that you didn't still like me, in order to protect me," she said, smirking slightly and raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well… you could have… umm…" but he had nothing to say.

He knew, now more than ever, that he needed Ginny in his life. He needed her joy and her warmth if he was going to have any chance of defeating Voldemort. Wasn't it Dumbledore himself who said the one thing that Voldemort didn't understand was love?

"Ginny, I…" Harry began, but Ginny put both her hands on the side of his head and kissed him soundly, finally coming up for air a few minutes later.

"That's what I was about to say," teased Harry, kissing her on the forehead and holding her gently in his arms.

They made their way back (as slowly as possible) to the wedding where everything was in full swing and Harry, for the first time that night, thought he might actually enjoy himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Burrow is attacked; Harry learns that there are two unexpected visitors at Grimmauld Place; the trio finally tells Mrs. Weasley their plans.

"Severus," called a high-pitched voice.

Severus Snape swiftly entered a cold, dark room, his black cloak billowing behind him. In the centre of the room was Lord Voldemort, sitting in a high-backed armchair, his large pet snake coiled on a hearthrug next to the chair.

"Yes, my Lord?" replied Snape, his face expressionless.

"How far along are you in the preparation of the Draught of Life?"

"It is… not going as well as expected, Master. It may take more time than I had originally planned," Snape answered coldly.

"I don't like being disappointed, you know this, Severus," said Voldemort.

"Yes, of course, my Lord. I shall double my efforts."

He showed no sign of fear.

"Good. It has also come to my attention that Potter is currently at the Weasley residence. Bella is planning to lead a raid on the Burrow as soon as possible, inform her that she is to bring the boy back alive. I still may have some use for him."

"What of the others, my Lord?" Snape asked lazily.

"Tell her to kill anyone who gets in the way. Perhaps if we dispose of those close to Potter, we will force him into the open — he may come looking for me."

Snape's lip curled.

"Yes, my Lord. Is that all?"

"No, make sure that — wait a moment. Severus! The boy is here!"

Harry immediately awoke to the sound of Ron's loud snores as his scar burned white-hot. He instinctively grabbed his forehead with his hand, trying to quell the pain. Surprisingly enough, it soon subsided.

Harry's eyes quickly shot open and he threw the covers off himself, trying to remember what he had just seen. Voldemort and Snape had been talking about the Draught of Life and then about Harry himself. Voldemort knew where Harry was and Snape was going to lead a raid on the Burrow.

Harry leapt out of his bed and hurried over to where Ron lay sleeping.

"Ron, wake up!" Harry yelled as he pulled the covers off of his best friend. "Ron!"

"'Ermione?" Ron asked groggily, his eyes still shut.

"RON!" yelled Harry louder still, shaking his friend awake.

"What… what is it, Harry? Are you all right?" he asked, sitting up straighter and rubbing his eyes.

"No, I've just had a vision. I mean… I've seen what Voldemort is planning. We have to get everyone out of as fast as we can."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Ron, evidently still tired. Harry lost his patience and pulled his best friend out of his bed.

"Ron, we're in danger — everyone is. Go and wake up Hermione and Ginny while I go and tell your parents."

Harry rushed out of the room, followed closely by Ron. Harry reached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room and banged on the door loudly three times. He heard shuffling footsteps behind the door and Mr. Weasley opened it.

"Harry… what's the matter?"

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry to wake you but I've had a dream. Voldemort and Snape are planning a raid on the Burrow. We have to get everyone out of here as quickly as we can."

Mr. Weasley's eyes grew wide and his face turned a pale white.

"Harry, listen carefully, here is what I need you to do. There are two Aurors stationed in the garden right now. I need you to tell Ron to go and warn them while you move all of your trunks into the kitchen. Don't leave anything important! There has been an emergency Floo connection set up between the Burrow and Grimmauld Place… we'll use that to escape. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry and he rushed to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

He told Ron what Mr. Weasley had told him and then told Hermione and Ginny to grab their trunks as quickly as they could and to meet him at the top of the stairs in three minutes. He turned on his heels and dashed into his room to do the same.

"Harry, be careful!" he heard Ginny shout before he reached his bedroom door, but he had no time to respond.

It had sounded, in the dream anyway, like the raid would take place almost immediately. He could not let anyone get hurt. If anyone, especially a Weasley, died because of him, Harry didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself.

Harry had his trunk packed within seconds, and soon he was hauling it and Hedwig's cage out of the bedroom and onto the landing. There was no sign of either Ginny or Hermione. Harry was on the verge of running down the hall and banging on their door until he saw a flash of red light illuminate the Weasley living room, forcing the front window in with an almighty crash. Harry quickly covered his face and threw both his trunk and Hedwig's cage roughly down the stairs.

He himself tore down the stairs, taking four at a time until he had reached the bottom landing. He grabbed his trunk and forced it into the kitchen where he met a stern looking wizard standing in front of fireplace, his wand drawn. The wizard, whom Harry recognized at once to be an Auror, had a bag of Floo Powder in his hand.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry to the Auror, who had grabbed the trunk and the cage and was forcing it through the green flames which had erupted in the fireplace.

"Out back with Dawlish," the Auror yelled, trying to force Harry into the fireplace as well.

Harry heard the sound of shattering glass coming from somewhere near the back of the house.

"No!" Harry yelled, fighting off the Auror and drawing his wand. "There are more people upstairs. Make sure they get through safely."

The Auror released Harry and nodded as Harry sprinted towards the back door. He reached the door within seconds, threw it open and immediately ducked as a jet of green light flew over Harry's head and struck the wall behind him.

Harry looked up and saw Ron, who was engaged in a vicious duel with a tall Death Eater, and Dawlish, who was battling three at once. Harry saw Ron Stun the Death Eater he was fighting, as four more rushed into the garden, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It's Potter!" she shrieked. "Don't kill him! The Dark Lord wants him alive! Stupefy!"

A jet of red light raced towards Harry, who barely was able to dodge it.

"RON, RUN! Get back into the house and help Hermione and Ginny!" Harry yelled, sending a Stunner at the closest Death Eater.

Ron adamantly shook his head.

"You first!" he yelled back and fired a Stinging Hex at another Death Eater, hitting the Death Eater squarely in the eyes.

"Don't let him get away! Kill the others if you must!" cried Bellatrix, aiming her wand this time at Ron, who was not ready.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shrieked, sending the Unforgivable Curse at Ron.

Harry didn't have time to react but Dawlish did. He dove in front of Ron and was struck squarely in the chest by the Killing Curse.

"RON, COME ON, GET BACK INSIDE!" yelled Harry, rushing over to his friend and pulling him back towards the house.

Harry and Ron raced back to the back door, dodging stunners all the way. They reached the door and dove inside as another Killing Curse connected with the side of the house, above their heads. They reached the fireplace and saw that the Auror who had been there before was no longer there. Harry rushed into the living room, leaving Ron to guard the fireplace, only to see Mr. Weasley battling with two Death Eaters on the staircase.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley cried over his shoulder. "Get to the fireplace. Everyone is safe. GO!"

"Not yet!"

Harry fired two stunners in quick succession at the Death Eaters battling Mr. Weasley and they dropped to the ground. Mr. Weasley rushed down to Harry and pulled him into the kitchen where he tried to usher Harry and Ron into the green flames.

"Go — now!" he cried, trying to push them through.

"No… you first!" Harry replied earnestly.

He was going to make sure that no one else died.

Suddenly, the back door was forced in by a flash of red. Bellatrix rushed in, followed closely by at least half a dozen Death Eaters. The moment she caught sight of them she aimed her wand squarely at Harry's chest.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, sending a stunner through the kitchen.

Harry dodged it and prepared to fire a spell back at her, but Mr. Weasley firmly pushed Ron and then Harry into the flames. Harry landed a second later in the middle of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, next to Ron. He looked up to see ten wands aimed directly at him.

"Hold it!" growled Mad-Eye Moody, lowering his wand with a crooked smile. "They made it."

"Harry!" cried Ginny, rushing over to him and helping him to his feet.

"It's all right… I'm all right," he said, holding on to her while trying to catch his breath.

A second later Mr. Weasley came hurtling through the flames. He raised himself up off the floor and looked quickly at Lupin.

"Close it! Close the connection, Remus!"

Lupin tapped his wand on the fireplace mantle and the lights in the kitchen flickered.

Harry and Ron remained on the floor for a moment, trying still to catch their collective breaths. Ginny was kneeling next to Harry, her hand gently rubbing his shoulder. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and McGonagall were surrounding Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley with worried looks on their faces. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were kneeling next to Ron, both of them tending to a nasty gash on his forearm.

"It looks pretty bad, doesn't it?" asked Ron gravely, staring at his own arm and then at Hermione.

She gave him a very Hermione-ish stare and raised her eyebrows.

"I think you'll be fine," replied Hermione, dabbing Ron's cut with a damp washcloth. Ron looked slightly disappointed.

Harry turned to Ginny who had not let go of him since he came through the flames; he smiled at her.

Mrs. Weasley soon finished with Ron and moved over to where Harry sat.

"Harry…" she began and then dissolved into sobs on his shoulder, "you — you — you saved my family… again. Oh, Harry."

Harry patted her on the shoulder consolingly, all the while smiling at Ginny who was smiling at him as if to say 'sorry'.

"Come, Molly, let's get you cleaned up," said Mr. Weasley, lifting her off the ground and steering her towards the kitchen table. Harry and Ron got up off the floor as well and took seats at the table along with Hermione and Ginny.

"Do we know how they got past the wards, Remus?" asked Mr. Weasley, pouring numerous cups of tea.

"No," replied Lupin shortly, handing Hermione a bandage for Ron's arm. "Someone who knew that Harry was at the Burrow must have divulged that to Voldemort. Who — we don't know."

"We may never know," Mr. Weasley responded, before turning towards Harry.

"Do you remember what you saw, Harry?"

Harry nodded in response, a grim look on his face, and he recounted what he had seen to everyone at the table.

"Snape said he was having trouble with the potion?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," clarified Harry. "He said it would take him longer than expected to make the potion."

"That is saying quite a lot," Lupin said, frowning slightly. "Of all the potion-makers able to brew the Draught of Life, Severus would be the best."

Everyone let this sit for a moment. Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by his wife.

"Come on now, you lot. It's the middle of the night and you need your sleep," she said, standing up from the table. "Remus, are their bedrooms prepared?"

He nodded 'yes' to Mrs. Weasley and she quickly ushered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny up the stairs.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron half way up the stairs, motioning towards the bandage on his forearm.

"Don't mention it — I'm just glad everyone's all right," she replied with a sigh, and bid Harry and Ron goodnight at the top of the stairs.

Ginny grabbed Harry around the waist and kissed him deeply.

"That's for scaring me," she said, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Maybe I'll scare you more often then," he teased, smiling back at her. She kissed him again.

"A simple handshake will be just fine for me, Ginny," joked Ron, trying to avert his eyes from Harry and Ginny.

Ginny quickly punched him in the arm before kissing Harry goodnight. Harry watched her walk to her and Hermione's room before he and Ron walked the other way back into their room.

Once Harry had settled into bed he asked Ron something that he had been meaning to ask him earlier. The night's events, however, prevented him from thinking of it.

"What happened between you and Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, settling into his bed before turning off the light.

"At the wedding… you know what I mean," replied Harry, slightly annoyed.

"Oh… well, we had a good time. And umm… she's never snogged Krum, I meant to tell Ginny. It was fun — we had fun. Goodnight, mate."

Harry smiled to himself as he rolled over. Well, he thought to himself, it's a start.

"Goodnight."

Harry awoke the following morning, a slight twinge of pain on his scar and a thick mane of red hair in his face.

"Good morning, you," said Ginny brightly, leaning over and kissing him.

Ginny pulled up from the kiss, and snuggled up next to him, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

"Oi!" called Ron sleepily from his bed, having just woken up.

"What?" retorted Ginny angrily, snuggling even closer to Harry. Ron looked over at them, merely grunted and got up out of his bed.

"I like that you two are back together again and all, but honestly, can't you wait till I'm at least out of the room before… well, you know," he added walking towards the bedroom door.

"Why don't you go and find Hermione and do the same?" replied Ginny irritably.

Ron turned round on a sixpence, his mouth gaping.

"That's… you… I… we…" but he seemed to be at a loss for words. He turned back around and walked quickly out of the room.

"Trouble-maker," teased Harry as he leaned in to kiss Ginny again. "Did Hermione say anything about Ron last night?"

Ginny looked at him for a second before answering.

"Yes — but I'm not telling you what she said."

"Why not?" Harry asked, letting out a bark of laughter.

"Because I told her that I wouldn't," Ginny answered, enjoying herself immensely.

Harry raised himself up a little so that he could look her square in the eye.

"She said that she had fun — but that's all I'm telling you," Ginny said, forcing Harry back down so that she could lie down next to him again.

The two of them lay contently in Harry's bed for a long time, but Ginny had to quickly get out of the bed and into a nearby chair when she heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley marched into the room and looked suspiciously between Harry and Ginny for a moment but said nothing except:

"Breakfast, dears."

Harry and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs and into the kitchen. At the kitchen table sat Ron, Hermione, the twins and Hagrid (who looked rather strange as he was twice the size of the table).

"How are yeh feelin'?" asked Hagrid, getting up and clapping Harry on the back, before clearing his plate at the sink. Harry winced slightly in pain as Hagrid's large hand hit him on the shoulder. Harry said nothing. Hagrid frowned at Mrs. Weasley and then exited the kitchen without another word.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up from the Daily Prophet, a concerned look in her eye.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," he said quickly, taking Hagrid's empty chair and noticing Hermione give Ginny a small, worried glance.

"Oh, leave the man alone, you two," said George bracingly, standing up from the table.

"I mean, who knows how long he'll still be among the living. You might as well be as nice to him as you can," Fred added, smiling at Harry and following his brother out of the kitchen quickly.

"Fred, George!" cried Mrs. Weasley heatedly after them.

"We're kidding, mate," George yelled from the living room, apparently intent on staying as far away from his mother as possible.

"Harry, dear, don't listen to them," Mrs. Weasley said, throwing the twins an angry glance.

"They're only kidding, Mrs. Weasley, I don't mind," Harry replied, a smile on his face.

"Either way, I bet you'll be glad to get back to Hogwarts and away from these two," she said, turning back towards the sink.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked between each other worriedly. They had to tell her soon. Ginny poked Harry in the ribs.

"I wanna go with you," she whispered to him once he turned around towards her.

"No!" he whispered back at once. "I'm not going to put you in that kind of danger. I don't know what I would do with myself if something ever happened to you."

Ginny looked away, scowling, but Ron caught her attention.

"Harry's right," he whispered, looking towards Hermione for support.

"Harry is right," Hermione began, as Mrs. Weasley had now left the kitchen to go into the washroom. "If anything…" but whatever Hermione was going to say was drowned out by the clatter of Ron's dishes as he stood up quickly, his wand drawn.

"Malfoy?" he exclaimed with a horrified look on his face. Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy slither into the room.

"Ah ha, my four favourite people; let's see… Weasel, Potty, Weaselette and Mudblood," he drawled, indicating the four of them as insulted them in turn.

"You —" Ron began, raising his wand to perform a curse.

Luckily, for Malfoy anyway, his arm was grabbed by Mr. Weasley, who strode into the room followed closely by his wife.

"Ron… no!" Mr. Weasley said, moving Ron's arm down to his side as Hermione grabbed Ron by the front of the robes.

"Sit down!" she whispered angrily, under her breath.

"Why are you here?" said Harry, glaring at Malfoy, his hand gripping his own wand inside his robes.

"It's a necessity, Potter. Surely you're not that thick. Leave it to you to be unable to understand why my mother and I must live in this hell hole."

"This is my house and I want to know why you're here," Harry said angrily, this time turning to look at Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley looked slightly defeated.

"He's here on Dumbledore's orders, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "Dumbledore's last orders. The night Dumbledore was… the night he died, he gave Professor McGonagall specific instructions that Draco and his mother were to be protected at all costs."

"But it's his fault," said Harry angrily, pointing at a smug Malfoy. "It's his fault that Dumbledore's not here to see those orders carried out."

Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny who both wore identical looks of complete rage.

"Harry, he and his mother have been vital in helping us to understand Voldemort's plans. Voldemort has no use for them anymore. If we let them go, Voldemort would surely kill them both, as punishment for Lucius' failures," Mr. Weasley explained, placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry did not like the idea of Malfoy living in his, Harry's, house nor did he like the fact that he wasn't warned about this; however, he simply nodded at Mr. Weasley, quickly cleared his plate and rushed out of the room.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny managed to stay out of the Malfoy's way for most of the next few days, much to Harry's delight. On the Friday before Harry's seventeenth birthday, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the library together. Hermione was poring over a very old and very large book that she said may have something in it about the Serpent's Eye. Ron lay on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep while Harry and Ginny sat quietly in the corner of the room, each it seemed, lost in their own thoughts.

"I want to go with you," Ginny said, not looking at Harry.

Harry turned towards her and looked up at her face. Her red hair was dancing beautifully in the light created by the burning candles. Harry looked at her and couldn't believe how lucky he was. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Ginny… you can't come with me."

"Why not?" she said angrily.

"Shhh," scolded Hermione irritably, from across the room.

"Why not?" Ginny said again, a little quieter this time. "You're letting Ron and Hermione go with you."

This was true, Harry thought. But no, he said to himself, shaking his head.

"Ginny, first of all, your mother would never let you leave Hogwarts and go off on a dangerous adventure with me. There's nothing she can really do about Ron or Hermione; they're both of age; but you're not seventeen yet."

Ginny said nothing to this. She turned her gaze away from Harry for a moment and then she looked back at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I… I… I just don't want anything to happen to you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know," Harry said soothingly, rubbing her back as Hermione looked on anxiously. "I know."

Ginny sat up straighter and wiped her tears.

"Sorry, I'm being stupid," she said sniffling, "you must think I'm an idiot."

Harry looked her in the eyes and grinned.

"The only idiot in your family is over there, snoring on the couch."

Ginny let out a small laugh.

"Oi, I heard that!" Ron replied angrily, opening his eyes and looking over at Harry and Ginny.

Harry smiled at his best friend and then grabbed Ginny and kissed her soundly. When they came up for air, she let out a small laugh.

"My thoughts exactly," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Hermione came over to where they were sitting and rubbed Ginny on the back.

"When are we going to tell Mrs. Weasley, Harry?" she asked looking a little worried.

Harry looked between Hermione, Ginny and then at Ron before answering,

"Tonight."

Harry, Ron and Hermione lingered a bit, helping Mrs. Weasley cleanup, after dinner that night.

"Thank you, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, taking the glasses that Hermione handed her.

Hermione turned on the spot and gave Harry a look as if to say 'now'.

"Umm… Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, unsure of what exactly he was going to say.

"Yes, Harry, dear?" she replied, turning around and smiling at the young man.

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts before he said anything. He might as well just come out and say it.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley looked startled as she gazed quizzically at Harry.

"Come again?"

"I'm not either, Mum," said Ron, moving to stand loyally at Harry's side.

"Nor am I," said Hermione, taking her place on the other side of Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. They were in this together — until the end. Harry looked to his left and he saw Ginny's head poking around the kitchen door and she gave him a small nod. He returned it and then turned his attention back towards Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you mean 'you're not going back to Hogwarts'?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her temper beginning to fume. "You're all going back to Hogwarts."

"Er… Mrs. Weasley, I don't really know how to say this. Dumbledore gave me a job to do and I have to do it. I can't return to Hogwarts," Harry replied, doing his best to quell Mrs. Weasley's anger.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was beginning to build up steam.

"Mum," Ron interjected before she could say anything, "he has to do this. We have to do this. We're not kids anymore."

"You will be going back to Hogwarts, all of you!" she said with a tone of finality in her voice.

Harry looked at his friends, not knowing quite what to say.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley, entering the kitchen, followed closely by Lupin. "Harry's right, he has to do his job."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband as if he were insane. She looked at Lupin.

"Surely you think Harry should return to Hogwarts, don't you, Remus," she said in an attempt to sound more confident.

Lupin took a moment before answering.

"I know you fear for them, Molly — we all do, but Harry needs to do what is required of him and we need to do what is required of us," he said, offering her his handkerchief.

"They're not children anymore, Molly. They have their own destiny that they have to follow and we have ours," said Mr. Weasley.

It was clearly evident that Mrs. Weasley was not going to win this battle. Ginny then walked into the room, tears streaming down her face as she moved to stand next to Harry.

"Sometimes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, inching closer to her, "we have to do things that other people may not like, not for ourselves but for others. I'm doing this for you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm doing this for you, for Ginny, for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for Cedric and for everyone else that Voldemort has ever harmed, so that maybe he won't have a chance to damage anymore families or ruin anymore lives."

No one spoke for a few moments as they digested what Harry had said. Finally, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry around the neck and hugged him in a way he could only imagine that his own mother would have hugged him had she been alive. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry comes of age; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spend their last restful days together at Grimmauld Place; Narcissa Malfoy revels something important.

Harry awoke early on the rain-soaked day before his birthday. He heard the all too familiar loud snores coming from Ron's bed and he tried to block them out. He rolled over in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but there was too much going through his head. For the past week and a half, he had been spending much of the free time that he was lucky enough to have with Ginny. He wished there was some other way to get around it but there wasn't. He had to leave Ginny behind while he, Ron and Hermione went off into the face of danger.

While he hadn't admitted it to either Ron or Hermione, Harry did not think that he would make it out of this final adventure alive. He had imagined what a final confrontation with Voldemort would look like and each time he imagined that he had to sacrifice himself in order to destroy Voldemort.

He roused himself from these dark thoughts and quietly crept out of his and Ron's room and down the stairs. He figured he could at least get breakfast going before everyone else woke up.

He entered the kitchen, however, to find that he was not the only one who had woken up early. A fully-clothed and tired looking Remus Lupin was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Lupin glanced up from the Prophet once he saw Harry enter.

"Up a bit early aren't you, Harry?" he said, smiling warmly.

"So are you," said Harry, returning the smile and taking a seat across from Lupin.

"One of the many inconveniences of lycanthropy, I'm afraid," he answered, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He may have realized this because he smiled again and added, "What's your excuse?"

"Er — would you believe me if I said it was because if lycanthropy too?"

Lupin looked up from the Prophet and into Harry's eyes, a knowing glance plastered across his face. Harry felt as if Lupin was reading his mind.

"It's natural to be worried, Harry," Lupin began, pouring Harry a cup of coffee.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He really didn't want to think about it or talk about it. Lupin seemed to have gotten the point and he didn't press the issue.

"Is there anything interesting in there?" Harry asked, pointing at the Prophet in an attempt to change the subject.

"There's a small snippet in here about the attack on the Burrow," answered Lupin handing Harry the paper. Harry took the Prophet and laid it out across the table.

DEATH EATERS ATTACK MINISTRY OFFICIAL'S HOME

The home of Arthur Weasley, Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, was attacked by a band of Death Eaters during the early hours of the morning on the 19th of July. While Weasley and his family escaped unharmed, two unnamed Aurors were killed on the scene. According to eyewitnesses the Dark Mark could be seen from miles away in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. The Ministry believes that this attack could be related to the attack earlier this summer on the nearby Fawcett household. The attack on the Weasleys has prompted the Ministry to increase the number of Aurors stationed at Azkaban Prison as well as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"The Fawcetts?" asked Harry after he finished reading the article. "Isn't that Davey's family?"

"Yes," replied Lupin. "They were attacked in much the same way you were attacked at Privet Drive. From what we learned, a small group of Death Eaters attacked the Fawcetts' home and demolished much of their living room, but, surprisingly, no one was harmed."

"Why didn't the Prophet report the attack on the Burrow when it happened?" Harry asked, now backtracking and trying to figure out how long ago the attack was. "It's been what, eleven days?"

"Arthur tried to keep it quiet, but the Prophet finally got wind of the attack. He was afraid that it would be reported that you were involved in the attack but obviously, it wasn't."

Harry nodded in response. He figured that he might as well continue asking questions if he was going to continue to get answers.

"Do we have any idea who tipped off the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Not a clue," replied Lupin frowning slightly. "The only people who knew you were at the Burrow were all in the Order. Arthur made a point to tell everyone at the wedding that you were only at the Burrow for the wedding and that you would be leaving afterwards. Voldemort must have found out that you were there another way."

Harry let this bit of information settle for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee. He opened his mouth to ask another question but Lupin cut him off before he could ask.

"Sorry, Harry, but your question will have to wait. I have to get going," he said, checking his watch and then standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked.

"Order business," he answered and then quickly swept out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Harry sat alone again and mulled over his thoughts. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun had not yet risen. He looked at his watch… 5:45. He had no sooner decided to make breakfast for himself when heard footsteps and a voice coming down the stairs. He turned to see who it was and saw a thick mane of bushy hair turn the corner.

"Honestly, he's worse than a six year old with… ah, Harry!" yelped Hermione, looking up and noticing Harry standing there. "Uh… why… why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," replied Harry pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Oh…yes, me neither," she said rather lamely. Harry could see that her face had a slight pinkish hue to it. He raised his eyebrows at her but she said nothing. He'd be willing to bet most of his gold that there was more going on than she was letting on.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with a certain heavy snoring red-head?" Harry asked innocently, not looking Hermione in the eyes.

He would not have ordinarily asked Hermione, but he was almost sure that she knew he had heard what she said.

"I couldn't sleep through it," Hermione finally replied, looking annoyed and taking the coffee that Harry offered, "I don't know how you manage. I mean, honestly, Harry, he has got to be one of the —"

"Look, if you two are going to bicker the whole time, then neither of you are coming with me," Harry said irritably. He really was getting tired of listening to his two best friends snipe at each other constantly. A small grin suddenly crossed Harry's face as a thought appeared in his mind. He looked up at Hermione and, with a wink, said, "Or better yet, I'll make you two sleep in the same bed."

Hermione choked on her coffee and sprayed it all down her front. Ironically enough, however, she came up for air with a look on her face that made her look like a bushy-haired, freckle-less Ron. She quickly regained her composure and gave him a disapproving glare before responding.

"That won't be necessary, Harry."

Harry gave her another small wink, basking in the satisfaction that he had incited her, before he remembered what he had been thinking about before she came down.

"Here, take a look at this," Harry said, showing her the article in the Prophet, "Lupin was reading it before you came down."

She read through in quickly and then asked, with a frown, the same question that Harry had asked Lupin.

"Did Lupin have any idea who tipped off the Death Eaters?"

"Could've been Krum," said Ron, startling Harry and Hermione as he walked into the kitchen, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"What? How does that make any sense at all?" said Hermione vehemently, looking daggers at Ron.

"Now wait, just hear me out. Krum went to Durmstrang where Karkaroff was Headmaster, right? How do we know that the Death Eaters, no, Snape, how do we know that Snape didn't —"

"Why are you up so early?" asked Harry, trying to divert another argument as. He poured Ron a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, sitting down on Harry's other side and taking the coffee that Harry offered him. "Thanks, mate. Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Ginny was making funny noises."

Harry was quite sure that steam would soon start pouring out of Hermione's ears.

"Ginny!" she said angrily, "You think it was Ginny who was making funny noises?"

"Well yeah, she was snoring a bit loudly; it woke me up. Why are you awake this early, Hermione? Er, Hermione?"

But it was no use, she had already got up from the table, absolutely fuming, and stormed off into another part of the house.

Ron turned to Harry, utterly perplexed.

"What did I say?"

The day passed quietly enough, except for the fact that Ron and Hermione bickered endlessly. All through lunch and partly through dinner, they went at each other, until, finally, Harry had had enough and was forced to put a stop to it.

"Look, Ron, I honestly don't think that Crookshanks would have eaten the last chocolate frog that you were saving," he said angrily, as the three of them, and Ginny, cleared the dirty dishes from table. "Are you sure you didn't eat it?"

"How thick would I have to be to have forgotten something like that?" Ron replied scathingly, rounding on Harry.

"Well…" Hermione said slowly, raising her eyebrows.

Ron turned back around quickly and opened his mouth to say something but Harry's attention was refocused on a small redhead at his side.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him out of the kitchen.

She led him away from the loud voices of Ron and Hermione, which were now ringing throughout the house, and up the stairs. Ginny pulled Harry into the library and shut the door behind him.

"Colloportus!" she said, tapping the doorknob with her wand and turning back to Harry with a twinkle in her eye. "There, that's better, now come here, Potter."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, her eyes glistening in the candlelight. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, biting her lower lip, before she pushed him down onto the sofa. They engaged in some very serious snogging for a long while, but Harry was finally forced to stop when his hands began to explore more than they should. He looked at Ginny, who was now lying on top of him, scared that he had gone too far.

Ginny looked down at him, panting slightly, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Harry said, half jokingly and half serious.

"You should have seen your face," Ginny replied, once she had controlled her laughter.

"Ho ho," Harry replied, regaining his confidence, "and what exactly did I look like?"

"Well, you kind of looked like Hedwig."

Harry considered this for a moment, looked up at Ginny, who was evidently highly amused, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

Once they had both calmed down, Ginny wiggled up closer to Harry and rested her head on his chest.

She lay there for a moment, allowing her head to rise and fall with Harry's breathing, before she spoke again.

"I'll miss you, Harry."

He waited a moment before he answered.

"Me too," he said, twirling a strand of her long, red hair around his forefinger.

"When will you visit?"

Harry waited another moment, still twirling her hair around his finger.

"Whenever we have time we'll visit; holidays, Hogsmeade weekends, whenever we can."

Ginny raised her head slightly and spoke softly in his ear.

"I know," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her and she smiled back before lying back her head back down on Harry's chest.

"I'll be expecting a present every time you visit, though," she said teasingly, "just thought I'd let you know.

"I'll try to remember that," Harry replied softly, rubbing her back.

He wrapped his arms around her and, within minutes, he could hear her soft breathing that indicated she had fallen asleep.

Harry stayed awake, however, and mulled over his thoughts. The only concrete thing that he concluded, however, was that Ginny did not make loud noises when she slept — he made a mental note to tell Ron.

Harry soon fell asleep himself but was awoken, what seemed like only a few minutes later, by a noise at the door.

"Alohomora!" said the voice and Harry looked up to see Ron peer around the door.

"Mum's about to come check on you two," he said softly, "just thought I'd give you fair warning."

He made to withdraw his head but then looked back up.

"Oh and uh… I found the chocolate frog I'd been saving. Turns out I put it in my pocket this morning… it's not really fit for eating anymore though. Hermione wasn't too pleased about it — tried to get me apologize to Crookshanks — absolutely mental."

With that, Ron ducked his head out of the doorway and Harry heard his footsteps fading away as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry woke Ginny up just as Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them. She looked down at them and smiled warmly at them both.

"Goodnight, dears," she said and she continued on to her bedroom.

Harry helped Ginny up and steered her to her bedroom where he kissed her goodnight before walking down to his room, lying down on his bed and falling straight to sleep.

"Wake up, mate!" yelled Ron, waking Harry up.

Harry rolled over in his bed, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, wake up!" yelled Ginny, jumping onto his bed and shaking him awake.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Harry opened his eyes and looked around to see Ron and Hermione smiling at him while Ginny bounced up and down, happily, on his bed.

"Happy birthday, sleepy head," said Ginny, kissing up on the forehead.

"How does it feel to be an adult, like me?" said Ron, coming over and punching Harry on the shoulder.

At that, Ginny snorted.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," said Harry, trying to divert an early morning duel between brother and sister.

The four of them made their way downstairs and into the kitchen only to find Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the table, both of them with unmistakable Malfoy scowls plastered across their faces.

"Potter," drawled Malfoy, "they tell me it's your birthday today. How old are you now, twelve?"

"If that's the best you can up with, Malfoy, then…" Ron began, but Malfoy cut him off.

"Then what, Weaselbee, what are you going to do to me? I have more magical talent in my ring finger than you have in your entire body. I could make you feel more pain than you could possibly…"

"And you'd be dead before you muttered a single word, Malfoy," spat Hermione, stepping in front of Ron.

"Oh ho, would you look at this," Malfoy drawled, mocking excitement, "Weaselbee's gone and got himself a girlfriend."

Ron's ears reddened and Harry reached for his wand but was distracted by Malfoy's mother, who spoke for the first time.

"Come, Draco, there is no need for us to associate ourselves with…" she gave Hermione a contemptuous smirk, "people like this."

Malfoy nodded, and he and his mother swept out of the room.

"Let's go," said Ginny irritably, "I'm not about to let him ruin your birthday, Harry."

The four friends spent the rest of the morning relaxing around the house. Harry left the other three after just before dinner under the ruse of taking a shower, but what he really wanted to do was be by himself for a few while. He, Ron and Hermione would leave early the following morning for Godric's Hollow, and, to put it delicately, Harry wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of being out on his own, even with Ron and Hermione.

He went up into his and Ron's bedroom, sat down on his bed and reached down into his trunk. He rummaged around for a few seconds before he pulled out a small velvet pouch. He opened the pouch and pulled out the fake locket that he and Dumbledore had taken from the seaside cave at the end of the previous year.

He opened the locket and unfolded the note he had found inside, left by the mysterious R.A.B. Harry sat on his bed for what seemed like hours, staring at the note and the locket, and was finally jostled from his musings by Ron's voice.

"Are you coming down, mate?" he asked, "Dinner's almost ready and I could use some help setting the table."

Harry nodded, quickly stuffed the locket and note inside his jeans pocket and hurried down the stairs after Ron. Together, he and Ron set the table, while Mrs. Weasley cooked.

When Harry asked Ron where Hermione and Ginny had gone, he shrugged and replied with a grimace, "Girl stuff".

Harry and Ron finished setting the table and passed the time until dinner by playing chess (Ron won twice, in spectacular fashion). Hermione and Ginny returned home just after the sun had set, followed closely by Tonks. Ginny rushed over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek that seemed to cause his lips to tingle.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks yelled from across the hall as she and Hermione entered the house. Sadly, that yell was enough noise to set off Mrs. Black.

"Filthy, nasty, blood traitors!" she bellowed, before Harry and Ron could get the curtains around her closed again.

"Sorry," said Tonks sheepishly, walking through the entrance hall and tripping magnificently over her own feet. Harry moved forward and helped Tonks up on her feet as Mrs. Weasley poked her head around the corner.

"Come on, you lot, dinner's ready," she said.

At the mention of dinner, Ron pushed past Harry to get to the kitchen first, while Hermione rolled her eyes. They all moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table where Mr. Weasley, Charlie, the twins, and Lupin were already gathered.

After they all took the time to congratulate Harry on "making it this far", as George so delicately put it, they started on the feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

"We've got some good news, Harry," said Charlie, passing the bread across the table to Hermione, "It seems it's going to take Snape even longer to brew the Draught of Life than we originally thought."

"How did you manage to find that out?" Harry asked, somewhat stunned at the news.

"A team of Aurors captured four Death Eaters who were caught breaking into one of the Ministry's warehouses," Charlie replied, an unmistakable smile growing across his face.

"It turns out that the warehouse held some very rare potion ingredients that Snape would need to brew the potion," Lupin continued.

"Is that the only place where Snape can get the ingredients?" Harry asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"No, but this will slow down the process considerably," Lupin answered, taking a bite out of his meal.

"This may buy you some more time, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry nodded and was about to ask another question, but Ginny spoke first.

"We don't have to talk about this do we? I mean, its Harry's birthday."

Harry smiled at her and, thankfully, no one mentioned Voldemort, Snape or the Draught of Life for the rest of dinner.

"It's time for presents!" squeaked Ginny excitedly once she had cleared her plate from the table.

"Alright, alright," placated Mrs. Weasley. "Take Harry into the living room. We'll be there shortly."

Harry and Ginny did as they were told and went to wait in the living room while everyone finished cleaning up. They both took a seat on the sofa and one wicked smile from Ginny was all Harry needed to engage in some serious snogging.

"Wait, I think I hear someone coming," said Harry quickly, looking around Ginny, who was perched on his lap, and towards the kitchen door.

"No one's coming, Harry," she replied, and grabbed him with both hands and kissed him deeply again.

"Alright, I believe you," Harry said, breathless and panting heavily.

"I thought you might," Ginny replied teasingly, now trailing kisses down Harry's neck. She pulled back once again and looked into his eyes. Blimey, she looks beautiful, Harry thought.

"I thought you might like to try —" but sadly, Ginny was unable to finish the sentence because, with two sharp cracks, Fred and George had Apparated onto either side of Harry and Ginny.

"Would you two stop that?" Ginny said irritably, adjusting her shirt and moving off Harry's lap.

"We were just looking out for you," said Fred, resting his arm on Ginny's shoulder.

"Exactly," continued George, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder, "we wouldn't want Mum to find you and Harry in that, er — position."

"Well," replied Ginny, a look of triumph crossing her face, "if you don't watch it, George, I'll tell Mum exactly what position I found you and Elizabeth in on this very couch, last weekend."

"You wouldn't," George said, withdrawing his hand from behind Harry's head.

"Oh, she would," Fred said, clapping his brother on the back.

"Oh, and you, Fred," Ginny said, rounding on the other twin, "how would you feel if I let Mum know that it was not my bra that she found in the wash last night?"

Harry could not contain the smile that was crossing his face, while Fred and George both looked scandalized.

"You wouldn't," Fred said, echoing his twin perfectly and withdrawing his hand from behind Ginny's head.

"Oh, she would," replied George, and with one look at his brother, they both burst into laughter.

"You're good," Harry said, kissing Ginny on the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her, allowing her to rest on his shoulder.

"She was taught by the best," Ron said ominously, motioning to the twins as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

Soon, everyone had made their way into the living room and had gathered around Harry.

"Alright, Harry," said Ginny, smiling at him and sounding very much like her mother, "time for you to open your presents."

Harry opened Ron's first, which was a large box of sweets, containing Chocolate Frogs, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills and assorted Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. From Hermione he received (what else) a massive spell book that, according to her, had many 'fun and fascinating' spells to learn. At this, Ron snorted but was able to pass it off as a violent cough.

The twins gave Harry a massive case from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that contained nearly everything that Harry might need in his search for Horcruxes. Tonks gave Harry a small vial of Felix Felicis that she had been saving for 'special occasions'. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a tent, much like the one that Harry and the Weasleys had stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup in Harry's fourth year; that would certainly come in handy.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry, with tears in her eyes, a new sweater that she had knitted herself. Hagrid had left Harry a box of sweets that Hagrid had made himself, which worried Harry immensely. Lupin then handed Harry his present and Harry unwrapped it, feeling instantly guilty when he did.

"I took the liberty of repairing the two-way mirror that Sirius gave you. I hope you don't mind," said Lupin, sounding somewhat uncertain.

Harry gazed at the mirror in his hands that he wished he had thought of using in his fifth year. Maybe if he had, Harry thought, Sirius would still be alive. Harry pushed this thought aside and thanked Lupin sincerely for repairing it.

"I'll have the other mirror with me at all times. If you ever need me I'll be there. Oh, and this is also for you."

Lupin reached inside his pocket and pulled out what looked like a very old piece of parchment. He unfolded it carefully and showed it to Harry. It seemed to be a diary entry, written by Harry's mother.

"I found this in an old box of James' and Lily's personal items. I'd never seen it before, but as you can tell it was obviously written by Lily — about James. They started dating shortly after the date of the entry," said Lupin, smiling at Harry. "I thought you might like it."

Both Ginny and Hermione had stood up and moved behind Harry so that they could read the entry as well.

October 13, 1976

I can't believe he asked me out. I didn't give him an answer, but I've adored him for ages. Yet still there's a little bit of me that's slightly apprehensive. He is rather gorgeous, the way his black hair...

"Now that's private," said Harry teasingly, covering the parchment so that Ginny and Hermione couldn't read any more, and sliding it carefully into his pocket.

"Spoil-sport," retorted Ginny, poking him in the ribs. "OK, now open my present."

Ginny handed him a small package that Harry carefully opened. He removed all of the wrappings and pulled out a picture of Ginny, carefully set in a leather frame.

"Watch this," she squeaked excitedly and walked to the other side of the living room, while speaking into what looked like her hand. All of a sudden the picture vibrated and Ginny's real face replaced the picture of her.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked nervously, through the picture.

"Oh, Ginny, I love it," said Harry excitedly looking up from the picture and staring at his girlfriend across the room. This was exactly what he needed, a way to feel like he was still seeing Ginny without really seeing her. The real Ginny quickly ran back over to him and encased him in a bone-breaking hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley.

"Now we can talk to each other when you're away," she said, kissing him furiously.

Harry's face reddened; he didn't like to kiss Ginny in front of her parents but they weren't complaining and neither was he. Everyone enjoyed each other's company for a little while longer before Harry could feel himself beginning to tire.

"All right, off to bed with the lot of you," said Mrs. Weasley, after seeing Harry stifle a yawn.

She ushered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny up the stairs after they had bade goodnight to everyone in the living room. Mrs. Weasley said goodnight to the three others and then gave Harry an extra long hug.

"I'll see you in the morning before you leave, won't I?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry giving her a peck on the cheek. She looked happily at him for a moment and then said,

"Goodnight."

Harry and Ron walked Hermione and Ginny to their room, where Harry bade them each goodnight, giving Ginny an extra long kiss, and then turned to go back to his room. He stopped, however, when Ron spoke.

"Hermione," said Ron quietly, "can I say something to you?"

Hermione looked at him quizzically but nodded her head.

"I just… well… I wanted to say sorry for being a git before and to say thanks for what you said to Malfoy, it was really…"

"Aww, how very touching," said a cold drawl from behind where they were standing. "Do you want a hanky, Weaselbee?"

Ron glared at Malfoy and quickly drew his wand and Harry followed suit.

"Draco!" said Narcissa Malfoy, coming around the corner of the hall. "What have I told you about mingling with such filth?"

She looked at Hermione loathingly.

"I would have thought… why do you have my cousin's locket?"

Narcissa Malfoy was glaring at Harry's pocket. Harry looked down and saw that the locket, which he had shoved in his pocket earlier, was sticking out.

"Your cousin's?" asked Harry.

"Yes, of course. Regulus carried that stupid thing around for the last year of his life. He wouldn't let it out of his sight. I was under the impression that he left it here before he died."

Harry's eyes glazed over for a moment and then he finally understood. R.A.B. was Regulus. The locket that he, Ron and Hermione found in their purge of Grimmauld Place during their fifth year was a Horcrux.

"What was Regulus' middle name?" said Harry hurriedly.

"Arcturus — why?" replied Narcissa warily.

Harry rushed from the hallway, dragging Ron, Hermione and Ginny with him all the way into the drawing room, where Harry last remembered seeing the heavy locket.

"Harry, what are you on about?" asked Ginny, utterly perplexed.

Harry started to explain but was cut off by a gasp by Hermione.

"Oh why didn't I realize it?" she said, "R.A.B, Regulus Arcturus Black. That was his locket that we found in here wasn't it Harry? That was a Horcrux."

"Yeah, now if I could only find it," said Harry, rummaging around in boxes and in drawers.

"But, Harry, oh, Harry, don't you remember?" Hermione said, looking thoroughly worried.

"What?" asked Harry, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Mundungus Fletcher, don't you remember?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Harry thought for a second until he finally did remember. That day felt like so long ago, like it had happened in another life. All of the air in his stomach left him as he felt as if he had been hit in the gut by a bludger.

"You caught him in Hogsmeade with those artefacts that he stole from here, didn't you?" Hermione asked softly. "I mean, that locket was heavy and it probably seemed fairly valuable to him. I'd — I'd be willing to bet that the Horcrux is no longer here, Harry." 


End file.
